Happy Hoggie liveRune Association
by happy-hoggie-live
Summary: Some people went to Hogwarts. When they are enjoying the Hogwarts festival new enemy is appearing. Now Harry and his other company must face the strong and invincible Rune Association. Multiple Crossover. many OCs
1. Introduction

**Character Introduction and School Description**

Rae: Hogwarts number one dancer. Slytherin's student. A very naughty girl who never wears her uniform perfectly. Currently participating in Hogwarts event. Good at Potion. A very sporty girl. Always fighting like cat and dog with Malfoy. Like to bully people that she doesn't like including the teachers, she likes to bully Snape sometimes. She's very popular at other Houses because she's the only one who can fight with Malfoy directly. She even have the record as number one student who 'always get in trouble with the teacher' girl but never get punished because her grades is quite good.14 years

Nells: Hogwarts Quidditch Team with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and get the Chaser position. Best friend with Rae, Rose, Aiyou, Ren, and Kyana. Have a very scary dark side. Slytherin's Student. Good at Quidditch and Transfiguration. She always helps Rae to bully people.14 years

Rose: Gryffindor. Could do traditional Rune magic such as calling a dead people spirit, animal familiar, and a guardian. Number one cold people at Hogwarts. Very good at Transfiguration and History. Participate with Rae in modern dance competition. A sadistic human who could do magic without wand and blow up some student. An agent who tried to gather information from Malfoy family. Very beautiful girl.14 years

Aiyou: Piano genius but a very slooooooooowww human, scared of cat but buy 2 Russian Blue kitten (she's quite stupid). Wears Glassess. Participate in Orchestra competition. Good at Charms and Music of course. Suppose to enter The Conservatory of Music but end up in Hogwarts. Game Maniac, she don't know that the REAL Hogwarts that she usually plays at home is really exist14 years

Ren: Genius student. A REAL Straight-A student. Ravenclaw. Good at Herbology. Quite cute and have quite a bunch of fans at Hogwarts. Participate in Academic contest. A gentle girl and very kind to everybody. Have a private lesson from Dumbledore. But inside she is very sadistic girl 14 years

Kyana: Not a genius but very smart student. Ravenclaw. Good at Divination and battling with other students. Participating in Battle competition. Suppose to enter Saint Ursula High School but like Aiyou, she ended up in Hogwarts. Like to read books and very kind.14 years

Teito Klein: Character from 07-Ghost like you know he could do Zaiphon and participating in Academic competition. Gryffindor. End up in Hogwarts because of Ren that read a wrong spell to call a small animal. Very smart and have a huge amount of fans in Hogwarts14years

Frau: Character from 07-Ghost he could do Zaiphon and end up in Hogwarts because of the same reason as Teito. He work as a teacher in Hogwarts

Light Yagami: Character from Death Note. He came to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore who read a wrong spell ( He originally want to summon some dragon ) So he tried to kill him using the Death Note and failed. Dumbledore said that he could have him back if he help him ( Dumbledore's assistant). High school student

Doraemon: Character from Doraemo. He came with the same way as Light Yagami but he helped Dumbledore from the very beginning with his weird tools. He always shows Dumbledore the video from the other world (Dumbledore's assistant) .??? years old

Shou: Alice Nine Vocalist that come from Japan to Hogwarts. He is famous because of his weird hair in this story he's known as a 15 years old boy

Saga: Alice Nine Bassist that come from Japan to Hogwarts. He's very smart to stole the girl's heart and very anarchist boy15 years

Saint Ursula Junior High Schools:

Rae, Kyana, Ren, Aiyou, and Nells former school before they enter Hogwarts. When they held an event Rae participated in their Modern Dance competition and won the third place. The video was recorded by Doraemon.

Hogwarts School of Magic:

The school which the story take place. In this school the students are allowed to bring their hand phone, laptop, etc. This school even have Hogwarts hotspot so the students can surf the internet anytime with their laptop or notebook, the student even allowed to use their phone at the class. This school teach Magic Arts and this year they are holding some events.

Dumbledore: The Head Master of Hogwarts. He is the one that had the idea of having a school event and inviting other school to participate because he watched Rae's video when she performed at Saint Ursula Day and become obsessed with Modern Dance. In this story, he become very funny that he could read a wrong spell that bring Light and Doraemon to Hogwarts.

Michael Jackson: King of Pop that supposed to be dead. But he is currently a Dead Spirit that called by Rose to teach her and Rae MD. He likes to ignore Rose's order and end up being scolded by Rose. He usually takes (or steal) other student laptop and connect to facebook, twitter, plurk, etc and end up being blown up by Rose.


	2. Chapter 1 : Dumbledore and LIght Yagami

**Chapter 1: Dumbledore, Doraemon, and Light Yagami**

Here is Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts' Headmaster.

Dumbledore is drinking tea and his pet Doraemon is eating Dorayaki.

And suddenly……..

*SRIIIINGGG….. GUBRAAKKK*

"AHHHHHHHHH…. DAMN!!! MY BACK!!!!" A person named SAGA fell in front of Dumbledore then…..

*GUBRAKKKK…..*

"It hurts….!! Eh, where am I??" there goes another person land in front of Dumbledore and above Saga of course…

"SHOU YOU BASTARD!!!! Stand up!!" Saga push Shou away from him.

Dumbledore is confused……

In English "Who are you!! What are you doing in my room???" Dumbledore is ready to attack with his wand.

"EHHH!?" This time Saga is confused because he don't understand English ( well he's Japanese)  
"wawa, in Japanese style English Waito, We aru noto bado pipueru" ( We are not bad people)

Shou said, he wants to speak English, but he is a Japanese, so you know he, said it with Japanese style .

"Doraemon, give me that Jelly…!!"Dumbly said.

"Yes, Sire, "*SLEP* that jelly is the translator jelly. Doraemon forced the jelly down those two freaks' throats…

"WOW, I'm speaking English!!" Saga said.

"Yeah, me too.." shou said.

*From here, the conversation will be written in English*

"Hmmm, you're coming here at a perfect time, I need 2 students at Hogwarts, So with this the two of you are a Hogwarts' Student" Dumbly said.

But suddenly…..

"ARGGHHHH…." Dumbledore fell.

"Oi, gramps, what happened?" asked Saga.

"This is the chance, let's get out of here…" Shou said to Saga.

Then suddenly, appeared a high school student with a very tidy uniform and bringing a black coloured book –Death Note-

"Fufufufu at last!! I'm able to kill that stupid old man." He said.

"Kekeke, unfortunately my master isn't that easy to be killed, young man…" Doraemon said with a scary glare.

"Oi, aren't you an anime character?! What are you doing here, Light Yagami???" Shou was confused to see many anime characters at Dumbly's office.

"You think whose fault is this?! This stupid old man, I don't know if he read a wrong spell or what, I end up lost at this weird world, you know..." Light looked very depressed.

"It was your fault who can't adapt here you stupid, stupid, stuuuuuppppiiiidddd…" Doraemon said.

"You, shut up, bastard cat!" shout Light.

Dumbly = Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Some Girls

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Some Girls.**

That time at Diagon Alley –Madam Malkin-

There are 2 girls with Saint Ursula's Uniform…..

"Rae~ *PYONG* this coat is very cool, right?" Nells said, she is a short haired and a cheerful girl.

"Heee, but it's too big! My mother ordered in the wrong size." Said Rae

Rae is Nells childhood friend. She was short-haired.

"Rae what house did you enter?" ask Nells who is still holding Rae.

"Eee… Slytherin. I don't know why I can enter that house." Said Rae, who was trying her new coat.

Suddenly……

"What are you two doing here?! I've been waiting 2 hours at the Ollivander's and you two are missing…" said another person also with Saint Ursula's Uniform..

"We are taking our coats…" said Nells. She already took her plastic bag with her coat and her wand on it.

"Kyana, this coat is too big, isn't it? Ahhhh I hope I could enter Ravenclaw…" said Rae.

"HA!? That's tooooo big, you know. Besides, you already entered Slytherin, and you hope you could enter ravenclaw?" Kyana said as she took her plastic bag with the coat.

"Nells, when will we depart to Hogwarts?" ask Rae.

"There's still 2 hours, ahhhh~ I'm hungry" said Nells.

When they were walking out of Madam Malkin….

"Yeah, me too we can eat at….*GUBRAKKK* auwwww" Rae accidently hit someone that was very tall for Rae.

"Upps, Sorry" Rae quickly stood up without seeing who was it and you know, HE WAS DRACO MALFOY who soon, will be Rae's bullying victim.

Malfoy stood up rubbing his head and said " Hey, It hurts!! You're blocking the way!! Get out!!"

Rae, who was not listening, saw that he was also a Slytherin student. She said, "Oh! You are a Slytherin too! Nice to meet you my name is Rae, I'll be in Slytherin too, your name?"

"HAH!?" Malfoy was so confused

"Just hurry up and tell me your name, stupid!" Rae shouted at Malfoy, forcing him to tell his name.

"Er, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy " Malfoy was still confused and was a bit scared, but still answered Rae's question.

Suddenly, another girl with Saint Ursula's uniform shown up, coming to their way.

"Hahm Rae, Nells, Kyana? What're you doing here?" she asked

"Hey, Ren, what house did you enter?" asked Kyana calmly.

"We're supposed to go to the station now, and I'm in Ravenclaw" said Ren

"Yes, Yes, I just bought my uniform, Ren-chan ^_^" said Rae.

" BTW Rae, Nells, Kyana, what houses you're in?" asked Ren.

"I'm in Slytherin" Nells said.

"I'm in Slytherin too" said Rae

"I'm in Ravenclaw with you" answered Kyana.

"Hey, am I being ignored here?" asked Malfoy angrily.

"Then what do you want us to do, HAH???" Rae challenged him, and without giving him a chance to answer, she left him there…


	4. SIDE STORY  Memento of Aiyo

Well... this is just a short side story

Because our beloved Ai-chan will be going to a different high school as the other as so Ren, but I'll be making Ren later...

Memento for Aiyou who go on separate ways...

We'll remember you forever Ai-chan

Do your best, keep motivated and have a good day in your new high school

* * *

A short haired girl walking at Hogwarts' school corridor, she firmly grips her pile of books. Who know what the hell she's carrying seeing that they are facing Hogwarts' number one music genius

Aiyou, 14 years old, Gryffindor students, best friend with the legendary Rosetia Klauna, the number one ice cube and most wanted girl in the whole school

Who knows how the hell could the shy musician girl could be friends with a cold girl, not to mention that she torture people occasionally, who would want to disturb the famous Rose and having her wrath

Her other friends, there are Nells… genius Quidditch player and Rae the bad girl, both of them in Slytherin. Not to mention Rae's occasional fight with our famous Draco Malfoy. And Nells… she's just acting like herself everyday, going with her own pace no matter what everyone's thinking

Ren and Kyana… the straight-A students in Ravenclaw are great help in studying, especially Potions and Transfigurations. Ren was listed as one of the most wanted girl in Hogwarts while Kyana… she's just a behind the scene type so, she's kind of controlling everyone from their back. No one will dare to face Kyana's black side if she's pissed

'My life is good' is what she thought. A few months before… she don't even know that this Hogwarts exist, it's just ridiculous, she thought that Hogwarts is just a fantasy school written in that Harry Potter book, but it seems that she's a huge way wrong

This Hogwarts don't refuse technology, hell, they even used it everyday she has to get her own laptop and so are the others. Kyana, Nells, and Rae could easily adapt to the new environment, but not her

She was known as a quiet girl back in her previous school, no one even bother to speak to her until they come along. Who knows that the quietest girl in their class revealed to be the craziest one among them?

What a shy girl could do in this kind of school, she wanted to cry when she found out that she's not in one house as her friends'. She's not as smart as Ren or Kyana, she's not as active as Nells and she obviously couldn't go with her own pace like that girl, she's not as brave as Rae, she won't dare to speak ill of anyone, not like her

But, when she just cried in her own compartment, a certain white haired girl came in, she asked if she could sit there and she nod fiercely. Her name was Rose, her soon to be friend. From the first glance, she knew that Rose was different, her abnormal hair color don't make her look weird, it just coming with her beauty and she seems that she don't accept any insults

They're spending time in quiet until the new girl force to make conversation. At first, it was just a simple introduction, but Ai then know that she is quite a good girl, despite her cold attitude. She then befriends the new girl but, not as close as Kyana and the other was…

When the school started, she feel nervous, Rose just stands beside her all the times as if she won't let anyone near the fragile girl

It soon emerged that Rose is protective of Ai, her best friend in the universe. Ai then soon treat her as her other friends, and she liked it, Rose would occasionally smile to her and her help in Ancient Runes was a great help, but… she don't like the others think that she's protected by her new friend in Gryffindor

She wanted to prove that she could stand on her own, not with Rose, Kyana, Ren, Nells, or Rae holding her and protecting her all the time. Maybe that's the reason she worked hard in her lesson

She doesn't know what's her talent is, Nells already proved to be good in Quidditch and Rae is obviously a dancing maniac. Both Ren and Kyana are good in their own lesson and Kyana is interested in battling when Ren interested in summoning familiar, Rose was a Rune Magic user and she did have a good future in Rune Association, they seem to have their own ways already while leaving her behind

She tried to brush of that feeling and try off many things; sports are obviously out of question. Dancing is out of question, she's kind of good in charms but, Ren was better and she was not interested in charms after all. It was then she over heard students talking about her group of friends, they are talking about how to get Rose lighten up or get a date with Ren but no one talking about her until one of them suddenly popped her name

"Hey, how about the glasses girl?" he asked

"Nah… I'm not interested, besides it's like she's just tailing them. Rose always has to defend her back then right when that Malfoy tried to bully her and hell, that Malfoy was given a week full of fights from her friends" said the other

It hurts like having a knife to your skin. It felt when she finally takes a step forward; her friends already take 3 steps forward. Everyone's thinking like that, she don't know what should we do when Rose and Rae running to her side

"Ai-chan, we're going to watch Nells' match, she's playing against Hufflepuff right now" said Rae cheerfully, but the girl just shook her head

"I… I think I'll just do my homework" she said and her friends stare at her confusedly

"Hey, what's wrong, do you have fever, should we go to the clinic, you usually like to watch Nells' match?" asked Rae but she shook her head

"No… nothing" she said and run off the her dorm, but when she expect herself to be alone here, she saw Hermione and Ron, sitting at the fireplace while the 2 girls stared at each other

"What's wrong with her?" asked Rose

"Beats me…"

"Ai… why don't you watch the match, you like watching Nells right?" ask the brunette girl and she can't hold it anymore, she started crying in front of them

"Hey… I didn't do anything" said Ron and Hermione come to her side

"Ai… what's wrong?" she asked kindly

"Why don't you get tired of it?" she asked and they stared at her in confused

"Harry was kind of like idol and Hermione is smart, why don't you feel like a left off?" she asked to the red haired boy

"Why bring that suddenly?" he asked

"I feel like that this time, I don't know why" she answers between her sobs

"Everyone wants to be noticed, I want to, you want, Hermione here wants, but when we have friends, they usually are different from us, completing our missing pieces of life. I have something I could do and that's the same for you, no matter what's everyone talking you're Aiyou, and they can't compare you to your friends. What matters now is that how do you find that something you could do" he answer

"Something… but what if I can't find it?" she asked

"That's what friends what for, asked for their helped, I asked Harry last time. I'm sure they could see your talent better than yourself" he answer and she nod and thanked hi before going back to her bedroom

"What do you want to do is it, I never think about it" she said to one

"What I could do and what I want to do" she asked herself and sigh

"I look like a lost child"

'Should I ask the others? But… what if they don't find anything I could do, maybe I'm useless after all' she thought when she heard a knock and rose come to her room

"Hey, the match's already finished, I record you a video in case you want to see" she said and putting a CD in front of her

"Thanks" she said and Rose just nod,

They keep silent for a while until Rose asked, "What's wrong with you before?"

Ai just shut her mouth but, at the end she decided to move forward. If she wants to be equals to her friends, she must take a step faster, chasing them

"What do you think I could do?" she asked and Rose immediately answer

"You could do many things, your head filled with innovative ideas every minute, your book filled with music notes all over and you're a natural born musician, why you bother to ask that?"

"Am I?" she asked back and Rose widened her eyes, oh it could be a world record to see the ice cube widening her eyes

"Yes you are, and you supposed to know it" she said, gaining her cool back

"I don't know I could do that" she said and Rose takes her wrist, going out of the dorm to the music room

It filled with students, she did hear that today is the day for orchestra trial but she don't dare to signed up for this

"Go for it, I bet you will get your place" said Rose, pushing her forward to the room, she stare back at her hesitantly

"If you want to be equals to us, you must use your own strength, you like music don't you, use it, be equals to us" said the girl and she left her there

One week later…

She did what she could and she was scared to look at the results, did she play badly that time, did she accepted

But then, Ren pushed her forward as if encouraging her to see the result, she slowly opened her eyes and she sees the result

She got the piano player place at the orchestra and she smiled happily, her friends smiled at her at her back

What would the past her would think about this, this could be her first step forward, the beginning to the greater path. Would the past her praise her then?

If she look back that time, how pitiful was she and now she could be seen as the equals to her other friends, not just chasing after their back

Now chase after your own path, find it. If you don't know what it is, don't hesitate to ask your friends, they are there for you…

-END-

* * *

That's basically all of it,

everyone tell me what you think of this

Inspired by double lariat Megurine Luka

and to keep everyone motivated of their own path of life

Everyone...

keep walking and don't give up!

Kyana, Ren, Nells, Ai, Rae, Rose


	5. SIDE STORY : Kyana's Daily Routine

_Ladies & Gentlemen, take your hats off. Our favorite Ravenclaw, Kyana! :D Take a glimpse of Kyana's life in Hogwarts and be enchanted ;)_

_

* * *

_

**6.50-7.10 AM** Failed attempt(s) by Ren, Kyana's fellow Ravenclaw and roommate and classmate and eatmate and librarymate, to wake Kyana up. It's not a good day to receive the Grey Lady's (Ravenclaw's House Ghost and also the painting who guards the door to the Ravenclaw's Common Room) famous, boring lecture about punctuality (she gives lectures almost about anything, so…). Look, I appreciate your understanding and your concern towards your friend, Ren, but to wake Kyana up is as easy as flying blind-folded while trying to catch the Snitch. Not even the infamous Viktor Krum can do that.

**7.10-7.20 AM **Swearing why Ren have to wake her up so early in the shower. Tying her blue-bronze tie in lightning speed, she packed extra quills for her favorite, diabolic History of Magic unit test. Isn't History of Magic considered abuse to students?

**7.20-7.40 AM **Running like a mad dog to the Great Hall. Swearing why Ren had not woke her up earlier. Kyana and Ren are late. Ren managed to sweet talk the Grey Lady by arguing that Kyana was late because she studied hard for History of Magic. The Grey Lady was impressed that she has such a diligent and intelligent boarder at her house, so she spared both of them. Morning assembly is at 7.30 AM, be there or no breakfast at all (especially when Filtch is in his bad mood). It was an exhausting route, you know. Ravenclaw's Common Room is located on the top of a tower, and remember the big room with thousands of moving ladders and hundredthousands of moving paintings? It took three months for Kyana to memorize the route.

**7.40-7.53 AM **Well, Filtch wasn't guarding the door to the Great Hall. No Dumbledore and the other teachers also, means that it's a quiet morning without any announcement. Weird. Wiping the rest of sweats in her forehead, she and Ren took a seat and joined the lively chat held in the Slytherin table. What? SO WHAT if a Ravenclaw sit in the Slytherin table? Even there's two Gryffindors, **TWO EFFING GRYFFINDORS **sitting in the **SLYTHERIN** table. Okay, this wouldn't happen before Rae, the new bully, and Nells, Slytherin's new-everyone's-favorite-quidditch-captain arrived. These two quickly wiped the stereotype that Slytherin couldn't be friends with Gryffindors by letting Rose, a white-haired, cold Gryffindor girl and Aiyo, a short-haired, absent-minded Gryffindor girl, sit with them, under the very mocking eyes of Malfoy and his gang. This didn't last long as Rae sent a black-eyed Malfoy (nononono, you don't understand, his eyes color are green, not black) to the Hospital Wing. Well, at least the house-elves didn't put too much sugar on the pumpkin juice.

**7.53-9.00 AM **Stuffing breakfast as much as possible to her mouth while revising History of Magic (HoM) mentally. I know, there was a Goblin riot in 1129 that took place in Hungary and medieval wizards started to write the Certificate of Gobledegook in attempt to make peace with the Goblins. Wait, isn't it 1129, 1291, or 1219? Never mind. The others couldn't look any more enthusiastic about homeworks at all. Breakfast suppose to be the best time to catch up homeworks that you forgot to do last night or revising a lesson before the long, demanding hours of studying in Hogwarts. But Nells, Rae, Rose, Aiyo, and even Kyana and Ren used their time efficiently... by chatting about why Professor Flitwick couldn't grow any taller, Professor's Sprout dirty assignment _(Nells : "Yeah! It was very dirty! and hot! She told us that swangrass only grow best at muddy waters and ONLY could be plant by noon so she told us to go to the swamps at noon and start digging!"), _Plan 174,899 to overthrown the Malfoy regime (_Rae : "Easy, bribe Professor Binns that he needed a special, midnight extra lesson on... History of Magi_c), those new trend on dress robes Spring/Summer 2011 seen at Madam Malkin's branch at Hogsmeade for the Yule Ball (obviously Rae and Aiyo's favorite topic. Well, at least they have something in common), and so on, and so on, until their mouth became dry, and they spilled pumpkin juice everywhere because laughing so hard.

Well, okay, some "good girls" like the Ravenclaws and Aiyo did bother to revise some lesson while still chatting, even though it's because the Ravenclaws have a test and Aiyo almost forgot to do her Potions homework. Breakfast at days minus the homeworks and tests (rare ones, but did happen to those who are diligent) are simply the best.

Oh, by the way, for breakfast, they have sausages, malt porridge, many kinds of bread (German, French, Italian, Japanese, malt, white, [insert breads from 'Yakitate Ja-Pan' here], many kinds of jam (Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, Banana, Marmalade, Blueberry, Cranberry, Hazelnut, Marzipan, Capuccino, Tiramisu, Fetuccini, you name it, they have it), salads, many kinds of fruits, many kinds of juice, milk, pumpkin juice (if you don't drink it then you're not a wizard), butterbeer (third year students and above only), and mineral water. Sounded hyperbolic, but Dumbledore wanted to ensure that no student skipped lesson because of anemia, hypoglycemia, dehydration, or maag because, man, that's a lame reason to convince them that you are sick because they know the technically _stuffing you to death every morning_ so there are not any effing reason for you to skip lesson by pretending you are sick.

**9.00-9.10 AM **Lesson start. The bell rang. Students are only given 10 minutes to transfer to their respective classes. 10 minutes seemed a lot to the teachers, but for the students, a low-impact cardio every morning (with stuffed stomach? Eugh). Hogwarts is HUGE, don't trust the movie version, stupid. It's a lot more huge than that. Kyana & Ren bid farewell to their friends and proceed to their first lesson, Professor Binns' History of Magic. Oh, what a day. _(The 23rd Goblin riot, 1291, the medieval wizards made the Certificate of Goobledegook, 1356, the Law of Apparation was rejected, 1732...)_

**9.10-9.15 AM** Kyana & Ren arrived at History of Magic. Heaving as many air as possible, taking their usual seats, and preparing theirselves for the History of Magic Unit Test Chapter 7 : Assault on Goblins. Ravenclaws have air of effortless grace and intelligence, but no one knows the Ravenclaws raised prayers as many as possible as Professor Binns' waved his wand and Unit Test papers fled magically to their desks.

**9.15-9.55 AM **This was a big mistake. 5 8-marks questions, all essay, in 40 minutes?

**9.55-10.00 AM **That was… diabolic. The test was truly diabolic. But Kyana & Ren wouldn't admit it. Being a Ravenclaw means that you cannot moan to your fellow Housemate about how difficult the test was since you are practically surrounded by very, very, _very_ smart wizards and witches. There's a high degree of competition on the house of Ravenclaw, especially regarding grades and educational achievements. Grade-comparing is common, and Kyana is used to it. But she wouldn't admit that her ego was bruised when a classmate said that she could answer the last 8 marks question effortlessly while Kyana knows she has to use her writing skill and her imagination to answer that particular number. Kyana promised herself that she would bash that girl to ashes at the next quiz. Go sportiveness.

**10.00-10.10AM** Students transfer to Herbology. Really, from sixth floor to green house? _In 10 minutes?_

**10.20-10.30AM **Professor Sprout is not pleased with everyone being late. "The Slytherins have been here 5 minutes ago and they are from Care of Magical Creatures!" Hello? Have you tried to jog from sixth floor to green house in 10 minutes, Professor Sprout?

**10.30-11.00AM **Kyana stared at the very frustrated Nells and Rae behind her. Those two Slytherins couldn't stand what's so special about Herbology. They couldn't stand what's so special about studying either. Really, even I couldn't understand what's so special about growing pinklebottoms to prevent sweating. Uhh, what? Seemed that only Ren who didn't see what's so weird about it, as she continued to listen attentively to Professor Sprout's lecture. Herbology is her favorite subject, and Professor Sprout really deplored why Ren was not sorted to Hufflepuff.

Kyana's attention broke when she heard annoying giggles coming from a pack of girls standing behind her. It was Aiyo and some girls. Yup, Aiyo, the quiet, absent-minded Gryffindor, now has a wolf pack of her own, some girls from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and even Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They were talking about some girls things, like muggle fashion, beautifying spells, muggle music, boys (Aiyo talking about boys? O.O), places to hang out, the latest juice, and some nerdy things like writing stories, sneaking to the forest to paint, owl racing, cooking, or sleepovers. They sometimes joined Aiyo and Kyana and the rest when eating, and now it has become more regular as they grew closer to each other. It was not a big group of friend, but Kyana was glad that her shy, introverted friend is reaching out. Suddenly, pinklebottoms felt like sunshine and rainbow to her.

**11.00-11.10AM **Running, not walking, RUNNING, to Transfiguration. Come on! Come on! Five minutes left!

**11.10-12.00PM **Everyone made it on time. Phew. Maybe it was because the Transfiguration teacher is the strict, discipline Professor McGonagall. No one wants to substract their house point so they could with the House Cup. Today's subject: turning needle into ninja. Okay, quite silly, but you could always expect more from a Ravenclaw. And there you go, on the third try, Kyana turned the needle into a fiddle. It rhymes, but it's not a ninja.

**12.00-1.00PM **Lunch time. Yay. Today, Kyana & Ren choose to have their recess at the Transfiguration Courtyard as they are too tired to the Great Hall. Don't worry, having recess at lunch time in the Great Hall is not compulsory. One by one, their friends started to come to the Transfiguration Courtyard : Nells, Rae, Aiyo, Rose, and Aiyo's new friends. Rae came with a smirk in her face and hands tugged to her robes' pocket. When she pulled out her hands, two big Whoopers came out, and there's more coming. I don't know how the hell did she get all the Burger Kings, but they are having an awesome Burger King party, with Rae's iPod plugged in the iPod station dock that she carried in her backpack. Muggle technologies are allowed thanks to Arthur Weasley, but some random white-haired boy didn't like wizards touching mudblood things. Before Rose is able to make a clever biteback, Kyana had send Malfoy's hair aflame and throwing thunderbolts to him. Wow. Of course, a dentention for Kyana this evening at 7, no wonder since you're doing it in front of McGonagall's class.

**1.00-1.20PM **More running to Charms. Luckily, Professor Flitwick is a patient man, wait, patient little man.

**1.20-2.00PM** Need to say more? Charms, charms, charms. Floating things and pushing chairs. This is the best time to show case your wands, people. As for Kyana, she simply enjoyed how people envy her 9-inches, reed, unicorn hair wand. The core is the same with Cedric Diggory's, so who knows what good the same wand as the Transfiguration & Triwizard champion's wand could bring.

**2.00-2.10PM **Uh-oh, it's Potion. Hurry up or be ready to hear Snape's stingy comment.

**2.10-3.00PM **Professor Snape always have a stingy comment to spill whatever the situation is. He (she?) mocked Ravenclaw's intelligence that they somehow have not figured out a way how to walk faster. Rose, who also joined the class as per usual came back with a smart biteback. The rest of the class has been fun, however. Not fun, really, but being a smart Ravenclaw she is, Kyana had never felt any difficulties in practically almost all lesson, except Flying. Kyana just boringly poured her now ready mandrake antidote to the test tube to be presented to Professor Snape to be judged. Rae & Nells had already finished their antidote about 15 minutes ago and they know shot a 'good-luck' stare at Kyana, knowing that her brew is 10 minutes late and the color of her potion is greyish-orange instead of perfect orange that it supposed to be. Being a Slytherin, those two have never got anything bellow 'O' ('Outstanding') for potions, and they grinned ear to ear knowing that their potion is perfect orange and finished 5 minutes earlier than other students with no spilling on their table. But okay, having an 'E' ('Exceed Expectations') for Potions isn't as bad as having 'A' ('Acceptable') like Aiyo. She has to constantly worry her grades which almost fell to 'P' ('Pass'), the lowest warning for non-progression, since she knew she's not that good in Potions. Aiyo shot a panicked look at what supposed to be a perfect orange liquid, but is now a purple liquid with funny-smelling black smokes. Knowing that she cannot fail this time (or be given remedial classes after dinner), Kyana, Rose, Nells, Rae, & Ren began to cheer for her. "AIYO! IF YOU DARE TO GET AN 'A' THIS TIME, I'LL CERTAINLY PUT YOU TO FLUFFY'S CAGE!" "Come on, Aiyo! You could do it!" Aiyo, being cheered, found herself to be panicked instead of being encouraged. Her hands trembled as she tried to find something to neutralize her potion. Her hand was shaking as she panickly chopping gillyweed as Kyana continued to blackmail her. "AIYO! IF YOU FAIL POTION CLASS AGAIN I'LL CERTAINLY KILL YOU!" Aiyo dropped the gillyweed to the cauldron and began to stir the liquid, racing with the time. After a long, frustrating wait, everyone cheered as Aiyo's potion changed perfect orange. See? A little push would not hurt. To celebrate Aiyo's first 'O' in potion, they all agreed to have a little celebration at Three Broomsticks. Being her sometimes green-eyed self, Kyana suggest that everyone, I mean EVERYONE including Aiyo pay her some galleons so they could buy the best butterbeer for her. Umm, hello? Isn't Aiyo supposed to be celebrated here?

**3.00-3.10PM **Transfer to Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA), which is… blargh.

**3.10-4.00PM **Who says a Ravenclaw loves all subject? Even though Kyana wouldn't admit it, she found DADA is… depressing. Opposite of Aiyo, who loves every lessons involving wands including DADA, or Nells, who seemed to find positive sides in almost everything, DADA really relived Kyana's pessimist self. Really, DADA is a lesson about horror, terror, and how dangerous this world could be. Even though Kyana scored a beautiful 'O' for this lesson, she couldn't stand when it comes to DADA theory, & mostly use her imagination to answer the unit test.

**4.00-4.10PM **Transfer to Divination. Oh, happy days. The last period of the day is usually used for elective subjects. Some special elective subjects, like wandlore or Law of Magic, are only offered to students with outstanding achievements & contributions by the Head of Affective Education, which is also Professor McGonagall. This year, Kyana chose Divination (totally) and Care of Magical Creatures every Tuesday and Friday.

**4.10-5.00PM **However gory Professor Trelawney is, Divination is always enchanting. Just shut your mind and mind your tea cups. Astrology, tarot cards, crystal balls, mood rings, and Chinese wood sticks is always more interesting if you take it as a personal experience, not by hearing a sick sermon from Professor Trelawney. Don't ever use logic and this subject would never work for you. Even though Kyana is quite a logical person, she has her own way to enjoy this lesson. Whatever way it is, Kyana loves Divination, and she could tell who you are going to marry by just looking into your face. Kyana has a quite successful business every Valentine. Sly girl.

**5.00-5.10PM **Transfer to Arithmancy. What? Who says wizards don't need maths?

**5.10-6.00PM **Kyana is at her limit. Arithmancy is a boring subject, and it was held just before dinner. Kyana couldn't concentrate anymore as she is tired and bored. Grumbling while copying the Anathorean theorem, she couldn't stand why Ren is so perseverance and never show any signs of boredom. Well, if you know Ren, that's her. She's not an expressive kid, and has a shy demeanor. It's difficult to imagine her being angry or bored.

**6.00-7.00PM **Lesson is finished for the day. Students may proceed to the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner time is between 6.00-9.00PM, but Kyana couldn't stay long as she has a detention for attacking Malfoy last afternoon. The menu was much more grand and filling compared to breakfast and lunch, and you will have difficulties deciding which one to eat since all food looked delicious and tempting. Really, Hogwarts is not a good place to have an Atkins diet. Kyana ate as much as she needed and she excused herself from her friends to go to McGonagall's office.

**7.00-7.10PM **Transfer to McGonagalls' office. Kyana thought that the longer she stays in Hogwarts, in the future, she would walk as fast as a moving car.

**7.10-8.00PM **Well, the detention is simple. Write about the importance of self-control and diplomacy in a 60 cm parchment. A simple task for a talented writer like Kyana.

**8.00-8.10PM **Transfer to the Great Hall. Her friends are usually still there until the end of dining hour and which when the students are instructed to go back to their respective common rooms.

**8.10-9.00PM **I guess you could already predicted what happened here. Kyana and her friends just chat, chat, and chat while doing their homeworks. It took concentration, though, as for quieter students like Ren and Aiyo find it difficult to chat while doing their homeworks, so they usually separate themselves to the end of the table which is quieter and finish their homeworks, which usually end faster. For memorizing & revising before a test, both prefer a quieter place like their bedrooms back at the common room. For the rest… well, they talked almost about everything and held a cheating fiesta.

**9.00-9.10PM **Transfer to Ravenclaw's Common Room. Remember, if the eagle doorknob statue ask you "Which came first: a phoenix or a fire?" answer "A circle has no ending" or you wouldn't sleep inside that night.

**9.10-9.30PM **Kyana's BBM session. Yes, you heard it, Blackberry! Kyana & Aiyo, especially, have longed for Blackberry for a long time, and Kyana even chocked back her tears when she first open the Blackberry box their friends (Rae & Ren already have their blackberry long before the two got their own, and now Nells is considering switching her phone to Blackberry, even though her phone is high-tech, and is far more better than Aiyo's Chinese phone) give both of them as a surprise gift. Both of them are easily tired and not so much of a night person, so their BBM session is usually short. It's okay, though, since their short conversation is always wacky, crazy, witty, and emotional. Aiyo BBMed a 'Good Night', she passed out. Oh well. After sending several SMS to Nells, who is also not asleep for a certain time, she felt the haze in her eyes. She sent a short farewell to Nells and off she go to the lands of dreams.

* * *

©Aiyo, December 2010


End file.
